1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device configured to execute printing on a long-size rolled medium to be printed.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, there is a printing device configured to print a character string, picture such as an illustration or the like on a long-size medium to be printed such as a tape-like member or the like on the basis of character data, a picture such as an illustration or the like input from a keyboard or received from some other device to thereby create an arbitrary label.
Further, there is a printing device configured to execute printing on a long-size rolled medium to be printed. In, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-109425, a method of printing a mark enabling detection of a center position of a tape on an edge part of the tape is disclosed and, in addition to this, a printing device capable of printing print data by executing accurate positioning coping with a deviation in a direction perpendicular to the conveying direction of the tape by a method of previously printing marks along the tape centerline is disclosed.
However, in the above-mentioned printing device, when marks are printed in advance before a wide original raw tape is cut into tapes of the desired width, determination of the tape width must be done in advance, and hence the cutting width of the original raw tape, cutting positions, and the like are determined correspondingly, thereby leaving no room for flexibility. Further, it takes a lot of trouble to provide marks at an edge part or a center of the tape after the original raw tape is cut into tapes of the desired width.